


Love with the Three of Us

by dragongirlG



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Competition, Competitive Bucky, Competitive Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Porn with a thin veneer of plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fill, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson-centric, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, supersoldier sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: "Listen," said Sam with a sigh. "I get it. You're both hot. Sexy. Attractive. Genetically modified Adonises. Whatever. You know you are. The whole world knows you are—I mean, you should see some of the things people tweet these days whenever someone posts videos of you two running. Just—please, stop torturing my poor eyeballs and get a room already. Get whatever this is out of your system so I don't have to keep"—Sam waved a hand—"dealing with it."Steve hummed, pouring milk over his gigantic bowl of Cheerios. "I'll give up when Bucky finally concedes that I'm the winner.""The winner?" Sam hissed. "What is the prize here? Besides my sanity?"Or: Steve and Bucky are competitive assholes who want to know who fucks better, so Sam offers to be their judge. Superhero threeway smut ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 410





	Love with the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



> Welcome to my first ever threesome fic and my first ever AllCaps fic! Thank you to hobbitdragon for such an amazing prompt, and thank you to cloudycelebrations for the comprehensive beta work. This fic wouldn't exist without you two.
> 
> Title from the Stereo Total song [Love with the 3 of Us](https://youtu.be/vVKJPnuidNM) which is, you guessed it, about threesomes.

Sam knew from the start that Steve could be a competitive asshole, given his constant refrain of "On your left" during Sam's normally peaceful morning jog in Dupont Circle. However, it didn't really become apparent until Barnes reappeared and integrated himself into their lives like a perfectly fitted puzzle piece of dysfunction. 

At first it was innocuous. Healthy, even. Three weeks into their tenure at Sam's apartment, Barnes and Steve went on a morning run that lasted so long Sam started worrying they'd been kidnapped. His fears were assuaged when people began to live-tweet videos of the two with the hashtag  _ #SupersoldierSpeedRace _ : Barnes, sweaty and grinning, zooming past Steve with his metal arm flashing in the sunlight; Steve, whipping backwards past Barnes with his hands outstretched, smirking. "Come and get it, old man," he called, his voice tinny through Sam's phone speakers. 

Sam had never seen—or heard—Steve this happy. Ever. 

The runs became a near-daily thing, and  _ #SupersoldierSpeedRace _ was constantly trending, much to the amusement of the other Avengers. Sometimes Sam would join the pair, but most days he let them go alone. The two of them continually goaded each other into running faster and farther, and Sam found it very hard to achieve the meditative state he usually sought from his jogs. 

The competitiveness between Steve and Barnes soon transferred to other aspects of their lives, some of which produced a clear winner and some of which didn't: sparring matches (always too close to call), cooking (Steve), baking (Barnes), knitting (both), cleaning (Barnes, by virtue of the fact that Steve never washed dishes), drawing (Steve, though Barnes wasn't bad himself), Mario Kart (Barnes), chess (Steve), Scrabble (Barnes)…the list was endless. Sam worried, just a little, that the two were going overboard—but then he'd catch the joyful sparkle in Steve's eyes, the pleased glow on Barnes' cheeks, and he'd decide to keep his mouth shut. 

Then—all of a sudden—things got out of control. 

First, Barnes picked up Steve's habit of wearing size  _ smedium _ shirts, except he constantly ripped off both sleeves to "account for the metal arm." Why Barnes couldn't just rip off the left sleeve—or get Stark to custom-design him some functional shirts—was beyond Sam's comprehension. When he tentatively tried to ask, Barnes had responded with theatrical indignation, claiming that the shirt had to be symmetric. Sam dropped the subject after that.

Two days later, Steve decided to start flashing his goddamn six-pack everywhere with the liberal use of crop tops, claiming that he was "catching up on all the fashion he'd missed while in the ice." Barnes, in turn, retaliated by wearing both crop tops  _ and  _ hot pants, showing off his two greatest assets—his ass and his thighs.

Sam laughed at the absence of clothes for a solid three days, thinking that neither Barnes nor Steve could possibly sustain such an extreme level of skimpiness. 

He stopped laughing on the fourth day. 

"Steve," Sam groaned over his coffee. Steve—clad in an extremely cropped top and a neon yellow speedo—casually yawned and stretched, baring his midriff further as he reached for a box of cereal in the cabinet. In the living room, Barnes—wearing nothing but hot pink biker shorts that hid absolutely nothing—wriggled around pornographically on the living room floor completing a Pilates routine he was streaming from YouTube.

"Yes?" Steve asked, perfectly innocent.

"Listen," said Sam with a sigh. "I get it. You're both hot. Sexy. Attractive. Genetically modified Adonises. Whatever. You know you are. The whole world knows you are—I mean, you should see some of the things people tweet these days whenever someone posts videos of you two running. Just—please, stop torturing my poor eyeballs and get a room already. Get whatever this is out of your system so I don't have to keep"—Sam waved a hand—"dealing with it."

Steve hummed, pouring milk over his gigantic bowl of Cheerios. "I'll give up when Bucky finally concedes that I'm the winner."

"The winner?" Sam hissed. "What is the prize here? Besides my sanity?"

"Steve claims he's better in bed than I am," Barnes called. "I think that's bullshit."

Steve's face turned red. "You don't know that, Buck."

Barnes stretched with a loud sigh and turned off the video, sauntering over to the counter and pulling the orange juice out of the refrigerator. "I do, actually."

Steve spluttered. "I mean," said Steve, lifting his chin, "s'not like you've ever slept with yourself, have you?" 

Barnes, to Sam's horror, actually looked like he was seriously considering the question. "Not that I can recall. But you never know. HYDRA did a lot of off-the-book experiments."

Steve choked. 

"Don't worry," said Barnes, tossing his hair back. "It's unlikely. They thought of me more as a weapon than a person. Anyway, back to the million dollar question. Who's a better fuck, me or Steve?"

Sam groaned. "Does it matter?"

Steve and Barnes both glared at him in comical outrage. 

"I genuinely do not understand what the problem is," said Sam, throwing his hands up in the air. "You two fuck and get fucked by each other at least three times a week. Don't try to deny it, Steve, there's a reason I bought industrial grade headphones shortly after Barnes moved in. My unfortunate memory of this is that you both enjoyed yourselves. Thoroughly. So who cares which one of you is better when you're both having a good time?"

Steve opened and closed his mouth, apparently unable to think of a response. Sam resisted the urge to pump his fist into the air triumphantly. He’d save that for when he was blessedly alone.

Barnes crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. "The problem," said Barnes slowly, "is that Steve here doesn't get to touch one inch of this glorious bare skin until he admits that I'm better in bed than he is."

"Right back at you, Buck," Steve huffed, puffing out his expansive chest. "No contact until you admit that I'm the winner."

"Oh my God," Sam muttered. "Is that what this is about? You're…trying to—I don't know, tease each other into admitting that you're better at fucking than…the other?"

"Yes," said Steve. 

"That makes no fucking sense," said Sam, shaking his head. “Why is this happening in my house?”

"It makes perfect fucking sense," Steve countered, smoothly ignoring Sam’s second question. 

Sam glanced at Barnes, who scowled and shrugged. 

"So," said Sam after a long, tense silence, "you're telling me this…fashion trend…is going to continue until—"

"Yes," Steve interrupted. 

"Okay," Sam muttered, sighing. Pressure was building in the back of his skull. "Look, there's an easy solution to this."

Steve and Barnes both looked at him, skeptical.

"You're both too biased to make a real call and both too stubborn to give up," said Sam, bracing himself, "so  _ I'll _ be the judge of who's better."

Barnes tilted his head, a gleam in his eye. "You're offering to be our test subject?"

"Nope, you two are the test subjects and I am the judge," said Sam. "And whatever call I make is final. And after this, both of you will immediately go back to wearing clothes like functional adults. Deal?"

"Deal," said Barnes.

Steve lifted his chin, his posture all Captain America. "I accept."

"Good," said Sam. "Now get out of here and clean up while I finish my breakfast. I'll meet you both in the living room after I shower."

* * *

A little jolt of anticipation ran through Sam's veins as he took a long, thorough shower. He and Steve had hooked up shortly after their initial meeting, and Sam wasn't ashamed to admit that the sex had been fantastic, namely due to Steve's enhanced stamina. But then Steve had ghosted, hadn't even stayed for breakfast, and showed up a month later as a fugitive with Natasha at his side. Sam had quickly decided that keeping their relationship platonic would be best for his own mental health, and besides, Steve wasn't going to have eyes for anyone but Barnes for the rest of their lives once Barnes reappeared. 

Sam had been pretty okay with that. If it had been Riley in Barnes' place, and Sam in Steve's—well, Sam would have been just as single-minded.

As for Barnes—well. Sam wasn't blind. Barnes had been weirdly attractive as the Winter Soldier, inspiring in Sam a confusing, adrenaline-driven mix of lust and fear, particularly when he was trying to throw Sam off a ledge. But now, as a supposedly normal citizen, Barnes was undeniably handsome, his hour-long self-care routine providing him with luscious brown locks that shone in the sun, smooth and dewy skin, and just the right amount of stubble. His irritatingly charming personality didn't hurt, either.

When Sam returned to the living room, he found a freshly showered Barnes lurking near the window and a freshly showered Steve pretending to lounge on the couch. Presumably they’d taken turns in their shared bathroom, but Sam wasn’t going to assume. Unlike Sam, the two of them were shirtless, and their shorts did little to hide their obvious interest. 

"So," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm not a supersoldier. I don't have the stamina to do this twice in a row. One of you can go today, and the other tomorrow—or I could have you both at the same time."

Barnes and Steve glanced at each other, then turned to Sam. "Same time," they said together. 

"Okay then," Sam said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He turned and jerked his head. "My bedroom. Come on."

Barnes followed at a careful pace behind Sam. Steve took the rear like he always did in missions, though he wore no protective shield on his back. 

Sam pushed open his door and headed to the windows, drawing back the curtains to let in some morning sunlight through the frosted glass. Then he settled in the center of his firm, king-sized mattress, thankful that he'd changed the sheets yesterday. The last thing he wanted was to have his dirty linens end this before it even began. 

He leaned back against his pillows and spread his legs, rested his arms on the headboard, and grinned at the two supersoldiers hovering at the door. "All right. Show me what you got."

Barnes moved first, approaching the bed with his usual predatory grace left over from his Winter Soldier days. He dumped his shorts onto the ground, then climbed onto the mattress and knelt between Sam's legs, eyes zeroing in on the half-chub mostly hidden by Sam's baggy shorts. A smirk spread across his face, and he flicked his eyes upward, meeting Sam's gaze. At Sam's nod, Barnes got to work right away, reaching into Sam's shorts with his flesh hand and pulling Sam's cock out. He nuzzled Sam's thighs, peppering them with kisses and teasing licks, giving Sam a pleasant beard burn before swallowing Sam's cock down to the hilt. 

Sam groaned as Barnes worked his tongue around the shaft, giving special attention to the tip of Sam's cock. Sam slowly sank down until he was lying flat on his back, tentatively reaching for Barnes' head. Barnes hummed approvingly when Sam slid his fingers through his hair, which was just as soft as it looked. Fully hard and already in love with Barnes’ mouth despite the stupid words that often came out of it, Sam bent his knees, planting his feet flat on the mattress and closing his eyes. It was all he could do to keep mindlessly stroking Barnes' hair as he sucked Sam's brain out through his cock. 

Suddenly the weight on the edge of the bed shifted. 

"Come on, Buck, let me have a turn," Steve wheedled. 

Barnes grunted and let up, retorting, "Not a chance, pal—hey, you big lug,  _ stop it _ —"

Sam frowned and opened his eyes, just in time to see a now-naked Steve nudging Bucky out of the way. Bucky scowled and shoulder-checked Steve with his metal arm, and Steve grunted, grabbing a handful of sheets and scrambling to maintain his balance. Sam hastily drew his legs up and out of the way, scooting back toward the headboard as the two playfully grappled for space at his feet. Once he was out of the accidental-dick-crushing zone, he grinned and lazily stroked his cock, feeling like some ancient Greek king watching his favorite Olympic wrestlers. The only thing missing was the oil, but the sheen of sweat on both men's bodies came close enough. 

Ever the dramatic and dirty fighter, Steve finally managed to push Barnes onto the floor—along with all the sheets and blankets. Barnes let out a resigned sigh, panting and staring at the ceiling as Steve took his place on the bed. 

"About time," said Sam. 

Steve grinned. "Lift your legs back up. I've got something you'll like."

"I'll be the judge of that," Sam replied, but he complied anyway. 

Steve crawled between Sam's legs and glanced up with a wicked gleam in his eye, and then ducked his head and shifted downward, darting his tongue out and giving a teasing lick between Sam's cheeks.

Sam bit back a gasp, his pulse jumping. 

Steve noticed, of course, and a little line appeared in his brow. "Too much?" 

"Nah," said Sam, clearing his throat. "Not enough." He'd only done something like this once, a long time ago with Riley when they were on leave, and he'd forgotten how overwhelming—and how good—it could feel.

Steve grinned, wetly kissing and kitten-licking Sam's ass as he spread Sam's cheeks open with his thumbs. He traced the edge of Sam's rim gently with his tongue, and then he dove in with just as much enthusiasm as the blowjob he'd given Sam during their first hookup, licking rhythmically back and forth, in and out, deep as a tongue could possibly go—and never seeming to run out of breath. Sam groaned and pushed his ass back onto Steve's tongue, and Steve hummed and adjusted accordingly, lightly flicking his tongue against Sam's inner rim. "Fuck," he gasped, panting, grasping the headboard to leverage himself up and down. "Oh,  _ fuck _ ."

"As you wish," said Barnes, appearing suddenly at Sam's side.

Sam huffed a laugh. "Did you"—he let out a moan as Steve’s mouth climbed up to his balls, tongue flattening out to rub and leave sucking kisses all over his sack—"Ngh,  _ fuck _ , did you just make a reference to"—Sam gasped another breath—"to  _ The Princess Bride _ ?"

Barnes' lips slowly curved into a smile. "Maybe I did," he said, holding up a bottle of lube he must have stolen from Sam's nightstand while Sam was occupied with Steve. Barnes set it on the bed and stretched with a loud sigh, bending over to touch his toes—and giving Sam a very good view of his round, firm ass and his thick thighs. Sam's mouth watered.

Barnes winked and lay down next to Sam, wrapping his flesh hand—already lubed up--around Sam's cock. Sam's breath escaped in a forceful exhale as Barnes began jacking him off, simultaneously crowding in to suck a hickey into Sam's neck. "Oh, fuck," Sam breathed, caught in an endless flood of pleasure, dropping his head back against the wall with a  _ thunk _ as Barnes' mouth moved lower, creating a ring of hot, wet heat around Sam's nipples.

Sam surfaced momentarily when Steve finally paused to take a breath, his face flushed red with exertion. He took a moment to stare at Barnes’ wet hand gripping Sam’s flushed dick. "Don't come yet," said Steve, wiping his mouth with his knuckles. He grabbed the lube from the edge of the mattress and popped the cap, drizzling his fingers with lube. "I've got more in store for you."

"So do I," Barnes murmured into Sam's chest, swiping over the top of Sam's cock with his thumb.

Sam cursed loudly, his hips jerking upward of their own volition. He'd completely lost control of this situation, but he found that he didn't care—especially not when Steve pushed a long, wet finger into his ass and crooked it in every direction until he rubbed near his prostate. "Nngh," Sam panted, his cock throbbing in Barnes' fist.

Steve laughed and pressed Sam's hips back down with his hand. "Hold still," he said. 

Sam sucked in a shaky breath, letting it out slowly as Steve carefully stretched him out with one finger, twitching when Steve brushed his prostate on the occasional inward push. Without warning, Barnes wrapped his fingers—his  _ metal  _ fingers—around the base of Sam's cock, squeezing lightly to hold off Sam's orgasm. His hair tickled Sam as he worked his way downward, nipping and sucking bruises into Sam's skin before taking Sam's cock in his mouth again. 

Steve withdrew his finger from Sam’s ass abruptly, leaving Sam clenching on empty air. “What are you doing?” Sam grumbled, moaning as Barnes licked a stripe up his shaft. 

Steve chuckled. “Think you can take another?”

“Yes,” Sam huffed impatiently.

Steve held his hands up, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Just checking.”

“I appreciate that,” Sam groaned. “Now hurry the hell up. Please.” 

“So polite,” Steve murmured. He stuck his index finger back in and then added the middle, slowly moving them both in and out as Barnes' tongue swirled around Sam's cock. Soon the burn faded into a pleasant stretch, and Sam shifted impatiently, spreading his legs wider. “Okay, okay, come on. More,” he demanded, not sure whether he was talking about Barnes' mouth or Steve's fingers. "Nngh, come on."

Barnes' lips popped off Sam's cock suddenly with a wet squelch. " Let me get a finger in.“

“Buck,” Steve griped, “Come on—”

"Actually, two," Barnes interrupted. "Two fingers from each of us. You can see which of us feels better." Steve scowled, and Barnes said, "Quit your bellyaching, Steve, fair’s fair. What do you think, Wilson?”

“Sure,” said Sam, laughing. “You heard the man, Steve. Fair’s fair.”

Steve crooked his fingers, brushing against Sam’s prostate. Sam squawked in surprise. 

“Well, go on, Buck, let’s see what you’ve got,” said Steve, straightening his fingers but keeping them tucked inside Sam’s ass. 

Barnes smirked and petted Sam’s wet cock with his metal hand while he slicked up two flesh fingers with lube and slipped them into Sam’s hole one by one. Sam moaned hazily. Where Steve’s fingers were long and delicate, Barnes’ were thicker, meatier; all four of them combined resulted in a satisfying fullness that _almost_ felt like a cock. 

“Hold on,” said Sam. Steve and Barnes both looked at him, concern clear on their faces. Sam cleared his throat. “I’m going to flip over, get on all fours.”

Steve nodded and withdrew, and so did Barnes. Sam flipped onto his stomach and braced himself on his hands and knees. It took a minute for him to balance, his limbs too relaxed to hold much weight. 

“You want fingers, or are you ready for something bigger?” asked Steve from behind him.

"You finally going to fuck me?" Sam asked. 

"If that's what you still want."

"Yeah," Sam breathed. “Now get in me already."

Steve laughed and kissed Sam's shoulder, surprisingly gentle, then slowly pressed his cock inside. Sam knew from the way it looked it must be thick as fuck, but the length...it just kept going and it felt—fucking amazing. 

"You all right?" asked Steve, running a soothing hand down Sam's spine. He slid minutely in and out just once, testing. 

"Yeah," Sam said, "It’s a lot but I'm definitely all right."

Barnes, who had been lounging on the pillows against the headboard, slid down on the mattress, wiggling between limbs to position himself under Sam. "Can't let Steve have all the fun," he said, and he shoved a pillow under his ass and lifted his legs as far back as he could, wrapping his ankles around Sam’s back and exposing his puckered rim. It was already shiny with lube. "Want a piece of this too?"

"If you're offering," said Sam, meeting Barnes' gaze just to make sure.

Barnes raised his eyebrows and looked back at him, challenging. Then he wiggled his fingers, snatched the lube from Steve's hand, and began to further prep himself. Sam stared down, mesmerized, as two of Barnes' fingers disappeared into his hole.

"Show off," Steve sighed fondly. "Any time now, Buck, we're both waiting."

"Don’t rush me, go ahead," Barnes grunted, wriggling around as a third finger slid in. With his metal hand he reached for Sam's cock, which was still hard as a rock despite the momentary lapse in attention. Barnes' brow furrowed with concentration as he slowly guided Sam's cock into his hole. His eyes flickered upward toward Steve, who adjusted with the movement accordingly, lightly resting his chest on Sam's back and his hands on Sam's hips.

A long, low moan escaped from Sam's throat as the tight, wet heat of Barnes' channel enveloped his cock. "Fuck," he uttered.

"Fuck," Barnes agreed. He relaxed into the mattress, his hair pillowing softly around his face. Sam followed him down, shoving gently forward so he was flush against the backs of Bucky’s heavenly thighs.

“You two, ah, are gonna need to give me a minute.” Sam took a few deep breaths, savoring the feeling of being filled from one end and gripped hot and tight at the other. Then he gave a few experimental thrusts, taking a moment to find his rhythm between the two supersoldiers, grinning at Barnes' soft, pleased sounds and Steve's low moans of pleasure. 

Sam's pace got quicker, and his thrusts messier, as the low, simmering heat in his belly crested into something stronger. He gasped and struggled to keep his ass relaxed enough for Steve’s gorgeous and frankly giant dick, when all he wanted was to tense up everywhere to fuck the ever-loving shit out of Barnes, who was staring up at him with a furrowed brow, biting his flushed, wet lips. Sam's blood sang with lightning-hot pleasure as he thrust backwards onto Steve's cock, angling so that it'd hit his prostate every time—and then forwards into Barnes' ass, nearly all the way from tip to shaft, over and over again. 

Still trying to out-do Barnes, Steve leaned slightly forward and rolled his hips deliciously to accommodate Sam’s movements, and Barnes started clenching on each thrust, punching a few deep groans out of Sam's throat. Then Steve abruptly took control from his end, gripping Sam's hips tight and fucking him downward straight into Barnes' ass—and onto Barnes' prostate, if Barnes' high-pitched whimpers were anything to go by. 

"Wilson," Barnes said through gritted teeth, "get your hand on my cock—"

Sam clumsily reached for Barnes' cock, feeling the weight of it in his palm before wrapping his fingers around it. Barnes let his feet fall flat onto the mattress, then jerked upward in a frantic rhythm, making Sam and Steve draw in startled breaths. "Steve," Barnes said, his eyes wide and dark, "Wilson, I'm gonna—"

"Yeah, Buck, yeah," said Steve breathlessly.

"Go ahead," Sam said, thrusting hard into Barnes' ass—and Barnes let out a high-pitched cry, clenching tight around Sam's cock, which in turn tipped Sam over the edge—and Steve too—and for a moment all Sam could feel was the insensate rush of orgasm as Barnes' ass milked his cock and Steve's cock pulsed and spilled messily into him. 

The three of them collapsed in a sweaty, boneless heap, and Sam grunted as he was sandwiched between both men and their massive weight. Steve made a small apologetic noise and carefully slipped out of Sam, then rolled over onto his back. Sam took a breath and slowly slipped his cock out of Barnes, and they both turned onto their backs with loud, satisfied sighs. 

For a long moment the three of them simply lay there in the ruined sheets, reeking of sex as the sunlight coming in from the window danced above their heads.

"So," Steve murmured, sounding half-drunk, "who won?"

Sam blinked and roused himself. "I need more data," he said, clearing his throat. "Can't…can't just have a sample size of one. That's bad science."

Barnes propped himself up on his metal hand, a lazy smile on his face. "More data?"

"Oh, yeah," said Sam with a slow grin. "Lots more."

"So we don't have to start wearing outfits like functional human beings yet?" asked Barnes.

"Sure," said Sam, sighing loudly with mock exasperation. "Just keep torturing my eyeballs for a little longer. And my dick."

"Hey, Sam," said Steve, frowning, "you won't mind if Buck and I—" He gestured between them. 

"If you two have sex without me?" asked Sam. 

Steve nodded. 

Sam pushed himself up onto his elbows and met Steve's eyes, then Barnes'. "No. I don't mind, as long as you two don't."

Steve looked at Barnes, who tilted his head and shrugged. 

"Hey," said Sam, "Let's talk through that later. You two want to join me in the shower?"

Steve nodded, swinging his legs off the bed. Barnes followed suit. 

Sam smiled as he gingerly limped after them to the bathroom. His ass was pleasantly sore, and so was his cock, and he'd need at least a night's worth of recovery time before trying again. Still, a thrill of anticipation ran down his spine at the thought of next time, and the time after that, and after  _ that _ , until he, Steve, or Barnes decided to end the game. As far as future plans went, being the meat in a sexy supersoldier sandwich wasn’t a bad one at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a doozy to write - I hope you enjoyed the read! Comments, kudos, and transformative works are always appreciated! Please let me know what you think; I would love to hear from you.
> 
> Come say hello: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
